


Loki and Thor: captive

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captive breeding program, First Time, Insemination, Intersex Loki, Loki and Thor caught by SHEILD, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, PWP without Porn, Piss, Prison Sex, Showers, Thor and Loki need each other, Thor love Loki, Thor wants sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, frisky Thor, pissing in front of others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Thor get captured on earth, no one speaks their language and they are thought to be a couple and Loki works out they are part of a breeding program, but the humans don’t know about their physiology and they are brothers.<br/>Idea came to me when you see pandas stuck together and don’t want to breed, what if it’s because they know each other as siblings and don’t want to breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki and Thor: captive

Erik Selvig was sitting looking at his controls in SHEILD HQ. He rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t believe the read out.

He stood up abruptly and grabbed his laptop and ran out of his office in the depths and headed straight for Agent Coulson’s office.  
He banged frantically on the door and then shoved his way it.

“Erik? Its late. What are you up to?”

“Phil, you have got to see this!” he fumbled his laptop and opened it for him to see. He stood back and proudly pointed at his screen.

“What am I looking at? You’re the physicist, not me.”

“These readings, and the satellite info that I have collated has proven that someone has used a mass power source and there was a period of trans-dimensional displacement..”

“Erik.. English.” Phil looked puzzled.

“Someone has opened a portal to our world.” He said with a smile.

“We need to mobilise.” Phil grabbed his phone and was about to dial Fury.

“Wait. Something came through.” Erik showed the satellite image and zoomed in. “Look, two figures are now there.”

“Are they hostile?” Phil went into caution mode.

“I don’t know. But one looks injured and the other looks weak even though he appears quite big.” Erik scrolled through the slides. The fingers looked like they were stumbling and uncertain of their surroundings.

“Right. Approached with caution. I will go out to the site. Can you keep tracking them and get as much data as you can on the portal? Let me know if they open another. We can afford for undocumented aliens arriving.” Phil started to dial Fury.

__________________  
The light dissipated and Loki stumbled forward. Thor fell near him and then grabbed his little brother. They saw the portal close and breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Loki, are you ok?” Thor said breathless.

“Define ok?” Loki groaned as the stood weakly. Thor steadied him as he fell back to his knees. “I guess not. It seems that portal used too much sedir than I was expecting.”

“At least we didn’t get atomised!” Thor laughed and patted his back. “So I guess I’m thankful of that!”

“Yes, we now know what kind of dark energy we have to conjure to open a portal.” Loki looked around the light forest. “But as to where we are, I do not know.”

“Well we are no longer on Svaltahiem. I don’t recognise the realm.” Thor picked up his hammer. “I lost my Sedir too. I have no lighting in Mjolnir either.” He seemed disappointed.

“So that’s just great! I have no magic and neither do you and now we have no idea where we are.” Loki looked up at the stars. “These stars are not familiar. We could be on Midgard.”

“Midgard? I haven’t been there for centuries.” Thor thought aloud.

“Me either.” Loki and Thor began to look at earth others bumps and bruises. 

“Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!” Thor shouted to the sky. “Heimdall?!” He looked worried at Loki. “He can’t see us.”

“We have lost too much sedir for him to see us, besides; he wouldn’t be looking for us on Midgard?” Loki sat down a bit dejected. Thor sat beside him and put his arm around him. “I think we are stuck here.”

“Well at least we are not under attack and not getting rained on even!” Thor cheered him up. Loki smiled and leaned into him.

“I suppose I should be thankful of that. I’m scared Thor.”

“Of?”

“All-father is going to be pissed that we used such magic.” Loki looked concerned. “He doesn’t like us going to realms without permission.”

“Yeah, I was worried about that. But as long as we get home, I don’t care how much he chastises us over this.” Thor kissed his forehead and held him close. “How long till you get enough power to get us home?”

“I don’t know if I can. It will take a while, maybe days.”

“Loki.. I’m really hungry.” Loki looked up at him then laughed.

“Thor you channelling Volstagg now?!” Thor hugged him and messed his long black hair.

“No. But I’m thirsty too.” He looked around. “I think we need to get walking to find some civilisation. Shame I can’t fly us out of here.” Loki placed his hand on Thor’s hand gripping Mjolnir. They looked at each other. Hoping the other would be a source of some hope.

Loki turned his head sharply. “Thor, what was that?” He stood slowly. Thor holding his hand stood beside him.

“I’m not sure brother.” He gripped Mjolnir tight. But with no ability to call lightning, they felt vulnerable. They moved slowly towards the sound. They could hear voices. They didn’t know the language. Five men in black suits burst out of the bushes with weapons drawn. Loki squeezed Thor’s hand tightly and Thor drew him in close and held up his hammer. He needed to protect Loki.

“Who are you?!” Thor yelled. He was met with blank stares.

“Do you know what he said?” on suit spoke to another.

“No. What language is that?” The other said back. Phil stepped forward and placed his hands up and got the men to lower their weapons. Thor still held up his hammer and drew Loki close with the other hand in a very protective manner.

He knew Loki was as useful as a kitten without his magic. Even his strength was draw from his sedir. Phil stepped closer with his hands up in surrender. “It’s ok, we won’t hurt you.”

Thor shook his head he turned to Loki. “Brother, do you know this language?”

“I can’t place it. I don’t think he means to hurt us, but I didn’t study all of the languages of Midgard, just the languages of the Northmen as they are our kin.” Loki stepped forward. Thor reluctantly let him. “Hello, I am Loki prince of Asgard, God of mischief.” He said with a hand on his chest.

Phil stared at him and shook his head. “I’m sorry I don’t understand you.” Phil looked at their strange clothing. It was unlike anything they had seen before, even the superheros of Earth seamed normal compared to these two. “Where are you from?” He asked gesturing.

Loki concentrated on the words; some were clearer but most were foreign. Phil tried a different tact. He pulled out a piece of paper. It was a basic map of Earth. He pointed to North America. “We are here.” Phil said. He then pointed to the ground and then held some dirt in his hand. He then re-tapped the map to the area in Canada they were in. He then let the dirt fall and patted his chest. “I’m Phil Coulson.”

“I think he said his name is Phil and he is from here.” Loki pointed to the map and then looked up at the stars. “It seems to make sense. They look like north hemisphere stars.” 

Thor looked at the map. Loki smiled and patted his chest. “I am Loki this is Thor, god of thunder, first son of Odin and Frigga.” Loki smiled as he looked to Thor and patted his chest as he introduced him. Phil looked puzzled at him.

“Loki, I think you have confused the little man.” Thor stepped forward. He grabbed Phil’s wrist tight and the men raised their guns. Thor stared at them and Phil directed them to lower them. They were reluctant.

Thor patted his chest with Phil’s hand. “Thor.” He then patted Loki’s chest. “Loki.” he then shoved the hand to Phil. “Phil.” Thor smiled as he thought he was quite smart.   
Phil smiled and repeated. “Thor, Loki.”

“Yes!” Thor shouted.

Phil smiled politely. He figured Thor must have said yes, even though it was a word he didn’t understand. 

“Thor, Loki, where are you from?” Phil said slowly. Loki smiled, he began to understand. He smiled pointed up to the stars. Phil shook his head. He held up the map and ran his hand over the whole map. “Where on Earth are you from?”

Loki rubbed his head and looked at him. Trying to think a way to communicate. Phil took out his note book and began to write some notes. Loki smiled and snatched the book from him and grabbed the pen too.

He began to draw in the book. Phil looked down at the drawing. Loki drew a tree with what looked like 9 little galaxy’s on it and a large snake around the base of the tree.   
Loki wrote some runes next to one of the places. He then pointed to the word and said “Midgard.” He then looked at Phil and then picked up the dirt. “Midgard.” He re-enforced.

“Earth?” Phil responded.

Loki pointed to another place and wrote in runes. “Asgard.” Loki patted his chest then Thor's and pointed to the sky. “Asgard.”

Phil looked up. “You are from Asgard?” he looked to his men. “What is Asgard?”

One of the suits looked at him. “I think it’s a place in Norse legend.”

Phil looked back at them. Wishing Erik was here to ask about it. “So who are you?”

Thor was growing impatient. “We are princes of the realm of Asgard, your inferior conversations have tired us. Now take us to someone in charge and get me something to eat.” He demanded.

“Thor, I think you said too many words.” Loki handed him the note book. “Draw what you want to say.” Thor snatched the book and took a few steps away. He sat down and hunched over the book as he began to draw.  
He was busy for a few minutes before he stood up and shoved the book at Phil. He pointed his large fingers at the picture and described his story. He pointed to a man sitting on a throne with a large spear. Then the woman next to him. “All-father.” He cupped his hands to his head to simulate a crown. “All-mother.”

He the tapped her and drew a baby in her arms. “Me.” Thor tapped the baby and then drew a picture of him as he is now with his hammer. He drew a line from the baby to the man. “Thor.”

Phil looked long and hard. “King?”

“Yes.” Loki responded. Phil recognised the word that Thor had said earlier as an acknowledgment. He assumed it meant yes. Loki tapped the man on the throne. He then used the word Phil used. “King Odin.”

“Ah.” Phil worked out the picture. “You are Prince Thor.” 

Thor looked at Loki. “Yes.” Loki responded for Thor. Phil then smiled. They were making progress.

“Loki. Are you a princess?” Phil asked.

Loki scowled. Thor laughed. He understood the words now and he ran his fingers through Loki’s hair. “Well brother, you are too pretty to be mistaken for a man.” Thor smiled and turned to Phil. “Yes. Princess Loki.” Loki weakly punched Thor in the chest.

Phil noticed Loki’s uncomfortable outburst. He took the book and tapped the picture of Odin and Frigga then pointed to Loki. “Are they your parents?”

“No.” Loki responded. Phil assumed he said no. As it was different from the other word he used and he was calmer in response. This began to confirm the affection between two aliens.

“Do you have any children?” He spoke to Thor. 

Thor then grabbed the book and began to draw again. Phil looked at a picture of a woman naked and long dark hair with a line to the picture he drew of himself. He then tapped the woman. “Sif.” He patted his chest, stating possession. He then drew a big cross on her belly. “No.” 

“Ah, so you are married to ‘Sif’ and she has no child?” Phil looked at them waiting for his response. Loki responded for Thor.

“Yes, that is correct.” He was starting to get the words.

“And you Loki? Are you married? Do you have a lover? Any children?” Phil pointed to the line connecting Thor and Sif.

Thor snatched the book and drew a picture of a horse. He then tapped it and smiled. “Loki.” Phil looked puzzled. Thor kept drawing. He drew another horse over the other. He then drew a shaft to its rump and Phil immediately realised he was drawing a horse being mounted. Loki looked at the page and gave Thor a death stare.  
Phil blushed and shied away. Thor then drew a crude drawing of an eight legs horse. He tapped the horse getting mounted. “Loki” He then imitated a woman rocking a baby and pointed to the weird horse. “Sleipnir.”

“I don’t understand.” Phil shook his head. Loki grew angry and destroyed the book in a small fireball. The men gasped and Phil jumped back. “Whoa! What was that!?”

Loki turned and walked away. Thor smiled. “Loki, I was joking, he didn’t seem to get it.” Thor put his arm around his shoulder.

“I don’t care Thor. It was shameful time for me. I had to give birth alone as a mare. You have no idea what that was like for me!” Loki turned and his eyes were full of tears. “But the worst part was when Odin turned on me when I returned. I saved Asgard and he punished me and took my child as his own steed!”

Thor pulled Loki in close and hugged him. “I’m sorry Loki.” he kissed his forehead. Neither god noticed that they were now feared. Thor turned to see they were now surrounded and suddenly they were jabbed with something. A needle to the neck and they both collapsed.

________________  
Thor woke a short time later; the drugs weren’t much of a deterrent. He realised he was bound, gagged and blind folded. He tried to move his legs and felt Loki was near him, no doubt in the same predicament. 

They could hear the men talking but Thor still did not understand them. Loki roused and remained calm, well as long as he was near Thor. He could sense his anger. Loki leaned his head down on his shoulder and muffled a soft moan to him.

Thor turned his head and leaned it down on Loki’s. The vehicle they were travelling in stopped and the doors flew open. They were now being manhandled. Loki tried to listen to their captors.

“Take them down to the cells, then try sedate them again for the doctor.” One man said.

Loki began to panic and knew without his magic he would not be able to escape, let alone heal himself. He began to struggle with his bonds and fell to the floor in a loud thump. 

“Careful!” Phil shouted as he ran to his side. Loki felt his hand on his arm. He could tell he was concerned but feared there was a more sinister reason to keep them alive. “I’m going to talk to Fury about this, make sure they are not hurt.”

The men dragged them to the cells and pulled their chains and clipped them to the walls. Loki was on one side of the room and Thor the other.   
They had been sitting quietly for an hour. Loki could tell Thor was near but couldn’t get to him.

________________  
Fury looked at the monitor as he talked to Phil.

“So they claim to be from outer space?”

“Yes sir. From a place called Asgard.” Phil responded.

“Anything more you can work out? You said they don’t seem to speak our language.”

“Well they were communicating by drawing, but I don’t know if I can believe what they were trying to say. I think one of them call me a horse fucker.” Phil laughed a bit. “It’s either that or the feminine looking one had been.”

“Feminie? You think one is a female?”

“Possibly. We don’t know much about alien physiology, but when the burly one drew what it appears to be himself and someone, whom I’m assuming was their king, they were both beared and buff, and the females were slender.”

“Agent Coulson, you know what they say about assumptions? They make and ass out of you and me.” Fury picked up the radio. “Well let’s see what we are dealing with. Medical staff, gas the room and strip them. Make sure you leave them bound.”

“Sir, I don’t think that’s the approach, I mean one exhibited a power of spontaneous fire when..” Phil interjected.

“I’ll take my chances.” Fury walked out. Phil grew concerned and watched on the monitors.  
The medical staff came in in gas masks and began to undo the restraints. They carefully began to remove the clothing of the two visitors. Loki was beginning to turn blue. With his minimal magic now directed to life-support he began to reveal to his Jutoun form. The medic stood and stared he looked up to the monitor.

“Sir are you seeing this?”

“You did only gas them?” Phil announced over the intercom.

“Yes, should we keep going?” The medic asked.

“Yes.” He reluctantly said. The medics continued till both were naked and their restraints both fixed. “The blue one, is it a female?”

“Hang on sir, I’ll confirm.” The medic knelt down. “He is cold to the touch.” He was about to part Loki’s legs when Thor began to move. 

“They are moving, get out of the room and we will reseal it.” Phil came over the radio.

“Yes sir.”

The heavy door closed and Thor managed to get out of his restraints. They weren’t fixed as well as they should have been. He pulled off his hood and immediately broke Loki’s bonds. He then pulled him close.

“Loki.” he patted his cheek. “Loki wake up.” As Thor touched his cheek, the colour started to return. His skin was now in his Aseir form and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Thor?” Loki sat up and realised he was naked. He wrapped his arms around himself and Thor held him close. “Where are our clothes?”

“I think they took them. I’m not sure why.” Thor was far from bashful and scooped Loki up and carried him to the corner and found a blanket on a mediocre bed. He wrap Loki up and then proceeded to head to the door and pound it with his fist.

Phil watched on the monitor. Fury joked slightly. “Well he’s defiantly male.”

Phil turned to Fury. “Sir, I don’t think we should have done that. What happens if he turns out to be like the Hulk and destroys the facility?”

“What would you suggest? They are clearly from somewhere else and need to be studied.”

“I agree with that, it’s just the means.” Phil tried not to tell him how to do his job. “I think we need to treat them like lions in a zoo. Maintain distance and try not to anger them. It could be something as simple as giving them something to eat.”

“Ok, you have two days to try your way then I’m having them experimented on.” Fury said coldly. Phil sighed and headed down to the room. He had the guards follow him armed. But he only had a notebook and pen.

“Sir, were ready. He’s still pounding. Should we gas them?” the guard asked.

“No.” Phil moved close to the door. “Thor? Loki? I want to come in. please stop hitting the door.” The sound stopped and Phil could hear them talking inside. He opened the door slowly and Thor stood back near Loki.

Phil held up his hands. “Sorry about that, it wasn’t my doing.” Thor growled and Loki grabbed his leg.

“Wait Thor. I can’t fight them in my state. Just let me hear their words.” Loki stood slowly and saw the notebook. He clutched the blanket over himself.

“Loki, Loki, can you tell us what you want?” Phil held out the book and Thor snatched it and handed it to Loki.

“What did he say brother?” Thor whispered.

“He asked what we want.” Loki whispered.

“That’s stupid. Our clothes back.” Thor gestured to his nakedness.

“I don’t know if that is what he meant. I think it was more of a ‘what are you doing here on Midgard sort of thing.” Loki looked down at the book and pondered.

“Like, do we want this realm four ourselves?” Thor asked.

“No. It is already under the rule of the king of the nine.” Loki sat down and held the book and thought about it more. “Whatever we say, could be taken out of context. And I don’t think we should tell them our true intentions.”

“Agreed.” Thor sat down beside him. “But, ask them if we can have some food. I’m still starving.”

“Yes, as am I brother.” Loki began to draw a table with a feast on it. He handed it to Thor who smiled. He then stood up and walked over to Phil, who was still a bit taken back by his in-your-face manhood.

Phil looked at the book. “Oh, food.” He then gestured to his mouth as if to eat something. The two gods nodded. “Call the kitchen and get some food for them.”


	2. Things are getting weird

Thor paced back and forth. He punched his fist into the wall. “What is taken them so long?” He turned to Loki sitting in the corner with the blanket securely wrap around himself.

“Thor sit down.” Loki held out his hand. “Please.” Thor strode over and stood near him.

  
“I will get us out of here.” Thor said confidently.

  
Loki put up his hand to shield Thor’s nakedness. “Thor cover up please!”

  
Thor sat down and leaned up against Loki, staring at the door. His stomach gurgled and he looked down. Loki smiled and placed his hand on his bare stomach. They both looked up at the sound of the door being unlocked. Thor jumped to his feet and held up his hands ready to fight.  
The door opened slowly it was Phil and he had a man behind him with a tray with food. Thor shoved Phil out of the way to make a b-line to the food and Loki shouted at him. “Thor stop!”

  
He turned and saw his timid brother and remembered he couldn’t defend himself. If he got separated from him he would be at the mercy of these people. Thor stepped back and held up his hands. He helped Phil to his feet and brushed his coat. “Sorry Phil.” Phil shied at the apparent lack of shame that Thor had as to being naked.

  
“That’s ok.” Phil gestured to the guard with the food to bring it in. Thor grabbed the tray and took it to Loki. He took off a leg of the roast chicken and held it to Loki’s mouth.

  
“Eat, you need to get your strength up.” Loki slowly ate. Thor smiled and began to eat after his brother did. It didn’t take them long to devour the food. Thor looked up at Phil who was watching them closely.

  
Phil went to leave when Thor handed him the tray. “Another.” Thor demanded.

  
“What?”

  
“I want more food.” Thor tapped the tray and his then mouth.

  
“Oh, still hungry?” Phil handed the tray to the guard. “Get them some more food.” He then looked at Thor and turned back to the guard. “Oh and some clothes.”

  
Thor glared at the guard who immediately darted off. Phil nodded and closed the door.

  
Thor went back to Loki and held him close. “See brother, they know what we want. We will get more food and soon we will be out of here.” He shook him reassuringly.

  
“I don’t think so. A plate of food is not really them listening to you.” Loki adjusted his blanket. “And we are still naked.” Thor cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb against his pale cheek.

  
“I will protect you Loki.” he leaned in and kissed his lips.

  
_____________

Fury sat at his desk writing notes when Phil walked in. “Agent Coulson.”

  
“Director.” He directed his gaze to a monitor of the cell. “Sir, they are being more compliant. We have gotten them food and the blonde one fed the one that turned blue..”

  
“Yeah, what was that?” Fury sat back and folded his arms. “The medic said his skin was cold to the touch.”

  
“I don’t know sir, we are still looking into that.”

  
“Is it a defence mechanism?” Fury was concerned. “Do we have something in place to prevent a repeat?”

  
“We are taking steps.” Phil suggested.

  
“See that you do.” Fury turned back to his notes. Giving Phil the hint he should go.

  
__________

Thor waited impatiently for the next round of food to arrive. Loki did his best to keep his brother from kicking down the door. Constantly reminding him about ‘what good will it do? I don’t have magic!’

  
The door opened to a caution man with a trolley with substantially more food than last time.

  
Thor clenched his fists as the man pushed the trolley into the centre of the room and then left, closing the door behind him. Thor clapped his hands together then rubbed them with glee. “Finally!”

  
“What did they bring Thor?”

  
“Oh it looks like an assortment of roasted animals. I’m not sure what till I’ll taste it.” He began to eat as he handed Loki a plate. Thor then proceeded to nick food from his smaller companion with a smile, before returning to the troll to gorge on the other plate.

  
He sat down next to Loki and they ate heartily with broad smiles on their faces.

  
___________

Phil stood next to Fury in the control room watching them. “I’m still not convinced about this plan Sir.” He said softly.

  
“That is not your job to question the council. They have deemed this is the way we will pressure them and gain the knowledge.” Fury dismissed him. They kept watching and the two Asgardians started to slow in their movements and reactions.

  
Thor looked over at Loki who was now slumped against a wall. Thor’s eyes began to get heavy. He then looked down at the food and passed out, flopping down onto Loki’s lap. The food was drugged.

  
____________

The door opened and a gurney was wheeled in and the six biggest men in SHIELD lifted Thor’s naked body onto the trolley. Phil walked in and watch them strap him down. He glanced down at his prominent manhood draped over his thigh.

  
“Cover him up at least.” Phil shook his head. They brought in another trolley and lifted Loki’s body still wrapped in the blanket. Phil followed them out and down the hall.

  
They arrived at a medical room and Thor was being placed onto a bed and wires and probes were being hooked up to him.

  
Loki was considerably easier to move and Phil stood beside him and brushed the long black hair from his face. The doctor approached them.  
“Agent Coulson, what are testing for?”

  
“Everything.” He said as he looked up. “These two came from outerspace, we need to know all we can about their physiology, especially magic.”  
“Are we keeping them alive?”

  
“Yes.” Phil responded like it was the only option. “Do not harm them. We need to know all you can. Keep them dosed up and report back to me.” Phil looked up at the camera to where he knew Fury was watching. “You don’t have to leave, just use the mic.”

  
___________

Phil sat patiently in the control room, occasionally rubbing his brow in nervous anticipation. He watched them as they began to draw blood. Fury leaned passed Coulson and activated the mic.

  
“This is Director Fury here.” The room stoped and looked up at the camera. “Get all samples, we need to know even the way they breed too.” He leant back and the doctor walked over to Thor and began to talk into the mic as he did his tests.

  
“Um it appears that he is an intact male, about 30 years old. Sex organs seem to be identical in appearance to human.” The doctor then spoke under his breath. “Well except for being significantly larger.”

  
“I’m sorry what was that?” Fury demanded over the mic.

  
“Oh nothing Sir. Just about to get a sperm sample.” The doctor turned back and grumbled as he manoeuvred Thor’s fat cock then placed a strap around the base and hooked it to an EMS machine. He turned it on to stimulate him and before he was ready a huge sticky load shot out and came all over the doctor’s coat. He looked down and the mess and nearly gagged.

  
“That doesn’t look like an efficient way to get a sample doctor.” Fury laughed a bit.

  
The doctor took a Petri dish and began to scrape the copious amounts of mess from his shirt and coat. The thick wads stuck to his fingers and clean up was proving difficult.

  
The doctor moved over to Loki who had now turned into his Jotun form from the deep sleep. The doctor pulled off the blanket and moved down between his legs. As he parted them he stood back and placed his hands on his hips. Fury then barked orders through the mic.  
“What is it doctor?”

  
“Well, I don’t think this one is male.” He pulled up the stirrups and the nurse placed Loki’s ankles in them. now his legs wide apart for all to see.

“It, he...she.. Whatever seems to have a vulva but has a small penis in place of a clitoris.” The doctor looked up at the monitor and the nurse handed him a splectum. He slid the end in and then began to slowly part Loki. The doctor turned on a head torch and proceeded to probe.

  
“Carful doctor!” Fury joked. “You don’t want to get her squirting you too!” he laughed, the doctor didn’t. He took some swaps then went over to his microscope.

  
“Well, aside from the blue skin which is cold to the touch..” he stood up pulling off his gloves and tossing them in the contaminated waste. “This one is a female. Cervical cells are surprisingly similar to human females.”

  
“I knew it.” Phil punched his hand into his palm. Fury looked over at him in surprise.

  
“Agent Coulson, not all slender people are female.”

  
“Sir, I just got a vibe from the way the other one, Thor, was protecting him.. Well her.” Phil explained.

  
“You think they are a couple?”

  
“Most defiantly. Just look how Thor takes the food to Loki then waits his turn to eat. Classic pair bonding.”

  
“I think you are right. You can never tell these days with enhanced, let alone those from space.” Fury nodded in agreeance.

  
“Now what Sir?”

  
“Humm.” Fury pondered then leaned down to the mic. “Doctor, do you have enough of the male’s sperm to inseminate the blue female?”

  
“I guess I could just direct inseminate. Do you want me to harvest an egg and try first?” The doctor grabbed a pipette and started drawing up as much of the ejaculate as he could.

  
“No, just try this first and we will see if it takes.” Fury turned off the mic. Phil looked puzzled.

  
“What will we do if it is successful?”

  
“Well if the child possesses even have the natural abilities as it parents, well it will be sequester and raised and trained away from those two. We need to get someone with these abilities on our side from the start.”

  
“And you think raising their offspring as a weapon is a good idea? I’m sure that you don’t support what happened to Agent Romanov, you can’t be party to this.” Phil resisted. This was not going to end well.

  
“You have your orders. Sometimes we have to do things that are not pleasant to get the best outcome.” Fury glared at him them left.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke groggy. He looked up and realised he was in Thor’s arms. He looked down at him with a smile. “Thor? How long was I out?” Loki sat up with some assistance.

“I’m not sure, I woke only recently.”

Loki looked down at himself. He was dressed in a hospital gown. So was Thor, but his had pants. Loki looked around. They were in their cell. “I wonder if they are going to give us some furniture? This mattress on the floor is demeaning.” Loki grabbed the corner and lifted it to check its flexibility.

“Yeah, well.” Thor cleared his throat. “Speaking of demeaning...” Thor stood slowly. He was still a bit groggy and stabilised his hand on the wall. “I don’t see a bathroom in here.”

Loki looked around. They saw a bucket in the corner. Thor shrugged and walked over and stood over it and pissed into it. It echoed around the cell and Thor sighed loudly.

_________-

Phil sat next to Fury and was taking notes with the other members of the research team. “Well, at least he is toilet trained.”

“Sir, I think you might need to get him another bucket, he’s nearly filled that one!” one man joked at the length of time Thor was urinating.

“What? Oh, you were joking.” Phil looked up and saw Thor walk back to Loki and talking in a language they didn’t know. “Have we got any further on translations yet?”

“No Sir.”

_________-

Loki looked over at the bucket. “Are you sure that is what they expect us to use?”

“Of course brother. Either that or I piss on the door.” Thor joked sitting down next to Loki. “You know, I don’t normally piss that much unless I have been fucking all night. Weird huh?”

“I haven’t really paid attention to your bodily functions to notice the significants.” Loki scowled and put his hands between his thighs and gripped his groin tightly. Thor looked over at him.

“Do you need to go Loki?”

“Mmm.” He crossed his legs tight. “I don’t want to piss in a bucket. Don’t they know we are royalty? I thought they got that much?” Loki felt his discomfort grow.

“I think they did, but I think we are their prisoners. Have you got your sedir back enough to teleport us out of here yet?” Thor put his arm over his shoulder.

“Uh ah. No.” Loki stared at the bucket and tried to suppress the feeling of pressure in his bladder. “Ah fuck!” Loki groaned and stood up and quickly made his way to the bucket and lifted up his gown and squatted over the bucket and pissed hard from his vagina.

“You look like you had to go.” Thor smirked.

“Shut up!” Loki pissed hard he missed the bucket a bit with a spray. Loki sat still when he finished. “Crap.”

“What?” Thor stood up fascinated by watching him go.

“Well, one: what am I gunna wipe with?” Loki looked around.

“Just shake off.” Thor suggested.

“Idiot!” Loki stood up and walked towards him. “You were watching.. point two: since when am I intersexed? I’m Aesir, they only have one sex.”

“Well, I guess it’s good your instincts took over.” Loki sat down on the bed and Thor next to him. Thor lifted Loki’s gown and looked between his legs. He reached down and moved his penis up to get a look at his pink bits.

“What? How do you figure?” Loki smacked his hand away.

“Well, if you held your dick when you had to piss you would have just pissed down your legs and all over the floor.” Thor pulled Loki in close and pulled the blanket over them.

“Oh..” Loki went silent. “Yeah, that would have been bad. But it doesn’t explain what has happened. I knew I was intersexed when I was in my Jotun form, but... it’s like that side of me is taking over.” Loki turned and hugged Thor’s chest.

“Hey Loki.” Thor rubbed his back. “Can I fuck your pussy?”

“No!” Loki pushed up off his chest. “I’m not one of your slutty conquests!”

“I never said you were.” Thor smiled.

“No. I don’t want you inside me like that.” Loki sighed. “Look it’s bad enough that we fooled around as young men, but that was different.”

“still was fun though. I wish we still did ‘fool around’ as you call it Loki.” Thor brushed his cheek.

“No, we can’t. Mother was so upset when she caught us drunk, naked and clearly covered in each other’s seed.” Loki sighed. “It did feel good.”

“I was surprised that father didn’t even punish you for that. You have been punished for much less in the past.” Thor looked him in the eyes and Loki turned his head to rest back on Thor’s chest.

“Yeah, that freaked me out more. I don’t know why. Maybe he didn’t want to punish me cause then he would have to explain what I did, and that would mean the kingdom would know his sons were having sex.”

“We did.” Thor corrected him. “What 'we' did. You didn’t force me to do anything. I wanted it as much as you.”

Loki slipped his hand around Thor’s side. “I guess it makes sense now, he didn’t care cause he knew I was Jotun.”

“So, I don’t know why we can have sex. There is no stigma in it now. We aren’t related by blood.”

“But we still call each other ‘brother’. I’m not ready for that and certainly not in some dingy cell.”

“So...” Thor stoked his hair. “If we were back in our rooms in the palace, you would say yes?” Thor’s cock began to stir and Loki groaned and got up and moved away from him.

“Really Thor? and erection? You are unbelievable!” Loki looked down at the bulge in his pants.

Loki took the blanket and rolled up in a ball away from him. Thor moved closer. “I don’t know why I’m so turned on. Maybe I was having sex we you when I was sleeping. I mean I recon that’s why you turned into a girl. Cause you wanted to..”

“I’m not a girl!” Loki yelled.

“Ok, woman.” Thor smiled.

“Shut up stupid oaf.” Loki pouted. Thor grabbed him and pulled him in close. Loki eventually relaxed and let him hug him.

The door unlocked and slowly opened. They both looked up and saw Phil walking in with another man. “Thor, Loki.” Phil extended his hand. “Come with us.” They gestured with smiles. They walked casualty, Loki holding Thor’s hand tightly.

They led them down the hall. Loki whispered to Thor. “Where do you think they are taking us?”

“I hope it has a better bed.”

“you are not still thinking about sex?” Loki groaned.

“well, part of it.” Thor kissed his cheek. Phil led them to another room. It was bigger than their current cell. This one had a proper bed and a stainless steel toilet, with no seat.

Loki looked around. “well it’s a step up, but still a prison.” Thor walked up to Phil and glared at him. “Phil. We a good room.” Thor did his best to speak English.

“Yes, this good room. We thought you would need a bigger bed.”

Loki shook his head. “No.” He walked over to them but kept behind Thor. “That’s not what he meant. We want a better room.”

Phil stepped back a bit. He could sense the tension. “Look, my boss wanted you to stay in the other room, but I thought this place would be more conducive to..”

“What?” Thor interrupted. “Loki, what is he talking about.” He was confused and angry. Thor grabbed Phil’s jacket collar and pulled him close. “Speak Aesir little man!”

Loki placed his hands on Thor. “Let him go.” He whispered. “I don’t want to be tranquilized again.” Thor relaxed and paced around the room. Thor looked at Loki.

“Loki, get some answers, I can’t deal with these people.” Thor stood with his arms folded. Phil glanced down and blushed and turned his head away as he saw Thor’s pants were barely containing his erection.

Loki saw this and pushed Thor to sit on the bed. “Um brother.” He whispered. “I think you have made him feel uncomfortable.” He looked down. Loki turned and stood between them. “Phil, we know we are prisoners. But we thought we would be treated as our station demands.”

“Yes you are prisoners.” Phil stepped back and the man beside him was armed with a stun gun. “you have to stay here. We will bring you some food.”

“Food?” Thor pepped up, he knew that word. “I am hungry.”

“Quiet Thor.” Loki was more cautious. “we want our clothes, and bigger room.”

Phil looked at them both. “Do you think you are in a position to demand anything?” Loki turned to Thor as if to call for back up. Phil and the guard quickly left the room and locked it. He opened a small sliding widow. “Give us something, knowledge of your technology and maybe we can come to an arrangement.”

“What did he say Loki?” Thor could sense the tension but didn’t understand.

“They want our technology as ransom.”

“we don’t have anything with us.” Thor shook his head.

“Well they took our clothes, they are enchanted.” Loki shrugged. “Probably why they won’t give them back.”

“Yeah, but can’t they give us something better than this?” Thor tugged his shirt. Thor then stood up. He then laughed. “Did you see how he was embarrassed by my cock?” Thor thrust his hips towards Loki’s face.

“Oh brother! You’re insatiable! It’s not like you were giving him much option but to look.” Thor grabbed Loki and pushed him back on the bed and jumped on top. He grinded down his hips.

“Well, I still need to deal with this.”

“Not with me you don’t!” Loki pushed him off. Thor groaned and climbed off. The lights dimmed and he looked up. There was a low light glowing around the cornice. “I guess they want us to sleep. I don’t even know what time of day it is. I wish we had a window.”

Thor walked over to the toilet and pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He stripped off his pants and watch his cock spring up to his abs. Thor tugged it a bit then gave it a slap and smiled at the stinging pain. He then squeezed his balls hard and put one foot up on the seat of the toilet and started to wank.

Loki ignored him and crawled under the sheets and curled up against the wall. Thor’s soft moans echoed as he began to increase his pace. He slipped his hand down between his legs and rocked his hips forward as he slipped his finger in his anus.

Thor groaned loudly as he began to scissor himself as he stroked. He panted louder as he drew closer to climax. He pulled himself harder and faster till he groaned and shot his load over the toilet seat.

He sighed with relief and walked naked back to the bed. He climbed in and spooned the reluctant occupant of the bed. Loki groaned. At least it was a double bed and there was more room for them to sleep.

________-

Loki woke with Thor smothering him. he poked his cheek. “Get off me Thor.”

“I can’t hear you, I’m asleep.” Thor moaned with his eyes shut.

Loki slipped his hand down and squeezed his balls. Thor jumped up. Then Loki climbed over him. Thor grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back in to bed. He started to tickle him.

“Thor stop!” Loki laughed.

“Good morning brother.” Thor stopped and smiled. He kissed his lips. Loki then grew concerned. He pulled back and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Loki’s eyes filled with tears.

“Come on.” Thor rolled off him and let Loki get up. “I didn’t mean anything by it.” Thor tired to beg.

“No Thor, I don’t want to. I’m not ready for that.” Loki walked away and the lights came up.

“Ready for what? Someone to love you?” Thor sat on the edge of the bed. “Loki you need to let me love you. you don’t want to go through life alone.”

Loki stopped in the centre of the room and wrapped his hands around himself. “I would rather be sad and lonely than heartbroken and alone.” Loki wiped his tears. Thor sighed and got up and moved to him.

“I won’t break your heart.”

“You can’t know that.” Loki turned to him. “You still don’t like me being a Jotun.”

“Can you blame me? we were raised to hate them. It takes time to get to use to the idea my brother is a frost giant.”

“And what about me?!” Loki screamed. “I hate them, but I don’t have a choice. I can’t face them now. King Laufey doesn’t know what Odin did, he still thinks I’m Aesir.” Loki calmed down and walked over to the toilet. “awe come on Thor!”

“What?” Thor walked over and saw his sticky mess totally missed its target and sprayed all over the seat.

“How am I supposed to go now?”

“well..” Thor moved behind him and wrapped his arms around him. then lifted up Loki’s gown and parted his thighs. He took a hold of Loki’s penis and slipped his other hand down to feel his wet pussy. “You could take your chances and try pee standing up.”

“No Thor.” Loki was shaking. Then Thor slipped a finger up inside Loki. “Thor!” Loki moaned loudly. Thor nibbled Loki’s ear and slid his finger in and out. “No, please.” He begged with pleasure.

“Oh so you like me now huh?”

“No Thor...”Loki moaned. “Please stop.” Thor slipped in a second finger and Loki grabbed Thor’s wrists and dug in his nails. His eyes opened suddenly. “Let me go.” he sounded desperate.

“Or what.” Thor said seductively.

“I’ll piss on you!” Thor let him go and Loki swift sat down on the toilet and urinated. Thor smiled as he watched him. Loki glared at him. “You’re a pig.”

“I can be.” He moved close and shoved Loki back so he was hard against the cistern. Thor spread Loki’s thighs and knelt down in front of him. he then held his soft cock and began to piss into the bowl.

Loki sat with his arms folded as he waited for Thor to finish. Thor then stood and wiped his cock on Loki’s gown. Loki shoved him back. “Asshole!” Loki yelled and stripped off his gown and took Thor’s shirt and put it on.


	4. Chapter 4

The day seemed to drag on. Loki sat quietly in deep thought. He racked his brain over their current predicament. He exhaled in a loud sigh as he felt a finger constanly poking him. He kept his eyes closed and began to screw up his face in frustration.

Poke, poke, poke.. "Loki, Loki… hey Loki.." Thor insisted.

"What!?" Loki finally snapped. He glared at Thor who was now recoiling like a frightened dog.

"Oh, um…" Thor hesitated.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki calmed a bit, but was still angry.

"Loki, do you think we can ask them for a bath?" Thor grabbed his own collar and pulled his shirt up to his nose and sniffed loudly. "I kinda smell." He then leaned in to Loki who was unimpressed. "you smell worse."

Loki slapped him and then sat back regretfully. "Sorry, I just.." He shied again and turned away.

Thor seemed to understand and moved close and put his arm over Loki’s shoulder. "I know. Look, I was just thinking it would be nice to get clean. It’s a great way to wash away your troubles? No?"

Thor smiled and Loki then returned a slight smile. "Thor, I was thinking about my current condition. I don’t know much about my Jotun side. The books in the great library of Asgard was a bit biased as to their opinion on Frost Giant physiology.. I mean you know that Aesir think that they are all male?"

Thor stared at him blankly. "aren’t they?" He said believing what he had been told was true. Loki didn’t want to reinforce how dumb Thor was at this point. He shook his head.

"Thor, I can sense things about my heritage. Like an untapped knowledge which was hidden in my head and now known to me." Loki then grasped Thor’s hands and moved hard up against him.

"Like what?"

"I can feel the cold in a good way. Like it is revitalizing me."

"Does that mean you will get your Sedir back?" Thor said eagerly.

"I hope so." Loki closed his eyes and turned blue. He opened his eyes and Thor let go of his hands which were starting to get uncomfortably cold. "Oh, sorry…"

"it’s ok Loki. It was just unexpected."

"ok, I will try to get us a bath. Maybe an ice cold bath will make me heal quicker." Loki said with a confident smile. Thor felt reassured with this thought. He stood up and rushed over to the door and banged on it.

"Hey! Mortals!" Thor yelled, pounding his fists on the door till someone came. Thro grabbed Loki and shoved him in the direction of the guard who opened the door. "Brother, tell him our demands, I don’t know the right words."

Loki shrugged off Thor’s meaty hands and turned back to his Aesir form. He cleared his throat and thought. "mortal, we want to have a bath. You will provide us with a bathing facility." Loki said arrogantly.

The guard pouted to the side of his mouth. "hummm.. I will see what the director says."

"You do that." Loki stepped forward. "And I suggest you don’t take long."

The guard closed the door and Loki turned back to Thor. He relaxed his demeanor and looked over at their bed then back at Thor. "Thor, I hope they give us better clothes."

"I don’t mind." Thor watch Loki walk past and then smacked his ass. "I like your minimalist outfit!" he laughed and Loki sulked.

The door opened and Phil was there. he could smell the heavy musk of sweat and acrid smell of piss then he realised that they didn’t flush the toilet. he glanced over and was tempted to press the button when he saw the sticky deposit from Thor over everything.

"Thor, Loki we have a wash room ready for you, if you would like to come his way." He gestured with both his hands. Thor tugged Loki's gown.

"Loki, can you tell me what he said?"

"We're going to the bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

Loki groaned and then spoke to Phil. "Are we going to a bath house?"

"No." Loki felt his heart tense. "It’s just a shower room, we don’t have a bath house."

Loki relaxed. he was beginning to sense something wrong with this whole situation. they followed them down the hall and into a cold sterile room. the walls were tiled to the ceiling and the wall was lined with protruding shower heads with no walls diving privacy.

Phil stood back and gestured to a table near the door. "Here are some clean towels and clothes."

Loki sighed at the sing that they were not getting anything other than hospital gowns. There were pale blue shirt and pants for both and plain while slippers. Loki looked up and voiced his distaste. "Surely you have something more substantial for us to wear."

Loki looked to Thor for support in his protest but he had already walked to the long wall and started turning on a few showers in a row. Thor stood back and stripped with little care of who was watching.

the cold room quickly filled with steam as Thor had essentially only turned on all the hot taps. his groan of pleasure echoed as he stepped into the wall of water. Thor ran his hands through his hair and then turned to Loki. "Loki! you were the one who wanted to get clean... get your ass naked and get in here!"

Loki groaned and didn’t want to take off his shirt. Phil looked up and Thor stepped out of the shower and had a hand firmly grasping his fat cock. He released his grip and and smiled.

Phil blushed and kept eye contact with Loki. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to join him." Loki shied mostly at the idea he was not a whole male and was still trying to figure that out. Loki jumped slightly as a heavy hand from Thor grabbed him from behind. Loki suddenly turned blue and he tensed up.

Phil gasped at the shock defence mechanism. Thor spun Loki around and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He shoved the reluctant Loki, who was covering himself with both hands, rather than fight him off. Thor placed his hands firmly on Loki's shoulders and stood behind him. he moved in to the shower behind him and then began suddenly jumped back.

"What the hell!?" Thor stood out of the water and Loki slowly turned unsure what he had done. Thor reached out his hand and the water was icy cold. Loki was unphased. he looked around then smiled cheekily as he realised his natural form had sucked all the heat out of the water. icicles formed on the shower head and pipes and Phil suddenly wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"What is the matter Thor? too cold?" Loki snickered. He felt better. the cold water was regenerative.

"Loki, stop this spell, I want a hot shower..." Thor then stopped and realised what he said. "Loki, you did magic... your..."

Loki let the water get hot again and turned himself Aesir. Thor quickly stepped into the shower and started to rub his cold muscular arms to warm up. Loki moved close and was sure the sound of the water was muffling what he had to say.

"Thor. I feel the cold is helping. I think if I turn Jotun and keep cold, I will get stronger." Loki whispered. Thor was happy at the prospect they would be soon be able to use Loki's magic to escape and he hugged him tightly, squishing him into the wall. Loki resisted the affections and push Thor's stomach to get him away, but it was futile.

Thor pushed his hips towards him and grinded down on his companion. Loki froze and tried to voice his concern as he felt the far from inconspicuous arousal now pressed firmly against his own unresponsive penis.

"Thor, if you don’t stop trying to rut me, I will freeze the water and snap off your cock with frostbite." Loki's voice was calm and measured. Thor knew he was not joking and relaxed his grip. He stepped back and Loki moved away from him and to the end of the bank of showers. Thor turned to Phil who was unsure how to react to how unashamed he was of his body and his desire to have sex.

"Um.." Phil coughed and then Thor turned with one hand stoking himself. "Did you just run out of hot water? is the shower fine?" He didn’t know what to say. he just kept thinking about this muscular blond guy fondling himself.

Thor snorted as he didn’t really understand what Phil had said. he just turned back to the shower and continued to enjoy the warmth.

Phil realised he had overstayed his welcome and stepped back. "Ok, I’ll leave you to it then."

Loki looked up to see the door of the room close. Thor stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. paying particular attention to his groin. "Hey Loki, I’m out. you can turn the water to ice again." Thor slowly got dressed. He picked up the pants and slipped them on. they were tight on his thighs.

He felt the room go cold and the lights now started to flicker as Loki's body was even sucking the heat from the electricity. Thor hopped on the floor which was now covered with a thick layer of ice. He quickly slipped on the slippers and stood on the towel. "Ok! Ok! I think that’s enough!" Thor shouted.

Loki turned and looked at him with his piercing red eyes. Loki nodded and the room slowly warmed up. He turned off the shower and Thor approached him with an open towel. He wrapped it around Loki and rubbed his hair.

They both smiled and Thor escorted him to the table. he squatted down and held open the pants as Loki kept the towel draped over his shoulders. he stepped one foot at a time in and Thor slowly slipped them up. He tried to not have Loki notice that he was getting a good look at him. Thor was fascinated by the fact he now had a vagina.

The urge to mate, with whomever, was beginning to be the driving instinct in Thor. he didn’t know why. he hadn’t felt this sexually energised in centuries.

Loki slipped on his shirt and placed the towel on the table. "Now what?" He turned to Thor. "Do we go back to that shitty cell and await our fate?"

"Well you are good at waiting in dungeons, I’d expect you would know good ways to pass the time." Thor then nudged his ribs. "I can think of.."

"No." Loki cut him off, knowing he was about to suggest a continuous period of passionate sex.

"But I wasn’t.."

"Yes you were." Loki knew him well. "I’m not going to have sex with you."

"But you are a girl now, why can’t we?" Thor begged.

"Stop demeaning yourself brother." Loki walked to the door and opened it, they were met by a number of guards.

"Loki, I’m sure we have already had sex.. I’m sure while I was passed out... when we got here... I just feel like I had fucked."

"Well I don’t.. I know we haven’t, you have never sleep walked a day in your life, I seriously doubt you would have taken advantage of me while I was drugged." Loki and Thor slowly walked back to their room escorted.

"Loki..." Thor hesitated. "I would never hurt you."

"I know. that why I know you didn’t do it as you love me too much to do such a thing, no matter your desires." Loki took his hand and held it as they walked. "I trust you Thor."

Thor smiled and felt good. he didn’t often hear words of praise much lest trust from his little brother. They walked into their little cell and saw that it had been cleaned. Loki sat down on the bed and Thor next to him. they kept holding hands, now placed on their thighs and all four hands clasping each other's.

Loki felt concerned and tried to see how much of his Sedir had returned. Not much. he concentrated but something was interfering. He couldn’t fully control his body. something was not right but he couldn’t place it. it was like there was something foreign and unfamiliar.

Loki then let go with one of his hands and placed it on his stomach and pressed firmly. He exhaled uneasy and sensed where the anomaly was emanated from. he looked up with concern. "Thor.."

"Yes brother?" He saw reassurance, but Loki tightened his grip on Thor's hand. he could feel his apprehension growing.

"I think I’m pregnant."

_____-

 


	5. Chapter 5

Phil sniffed his cold coffee and decided to sip it anyway. Not the best idea he had today. He groaned and placed it down. Rubbing his eyes he started to review his notes. He exhaled loudly and then rolled his chair over and flicked through the monitors.

It was a high angle of the cell with Thor and Loki sitting on the bed holding hands, sitting side by side. They weren’t speaking English, or much of anything for that matter. They were being affectionate, with Loki resting his head on Thor’s shoulder.

"Any developments?" Fury’s voice made Phil jump. He turned and put his hand on his chest to catch his breath.

"Director! You startled me."

"Oh? Were you doing something you shouldn’t have and got caught?" he said jokingly.

Phil cleared his throat slightly embarrassed. "No.. I.. Sir, they seem to have calmed down a bit. They asked to wash and they are now clean and in new clothes."

"So, any further development of their genders or social interactions? Do you know who they are?"

"Well, I have a geneticist arriving in the morning to go through their blood to see how similar they are to us." Phil grabbed his notes and flicked through them. "The female seems to periodically react with a strange defence mechanism. Her skin turns blue and seems to be cold conductor. I was in the shower room and it suddenly got cold, and I swear that the female enhanced has the ability to control water to ice."

"Are we sure they are from outer space or just experimentally enhanced like Banner?" Fury looked at the monitors. He scrolled to a different angle with a camera from behind the mirror at eye level.

"They are not human. We have been able to test that much. But if they are who they say they are, there maybe who some on Earth are descended from them. If they have been here in the past, they may have had previous encounters." Phil handed Fury a page about folklore.

"Encounters?" Fury raised an eyebrow. "You mean sexual encounters I take it." He didn’t wait for a response. "So they seem to be close. I think they are a couple. But I think we need to move them in to an environment more conducive to them breeding." Fury handed Phil a tablet. "We are building a series of rooms that they can move freely in without any interaction by us. We will monitor them from a network of hundreds of cameras and microphones."

Phil looked up. "Looks like a big-brother house."

"Yes, I don’t know if your artificial insemination has taken. At least this way they will feel like they are not being disturbed and may conceive naturally." Fury went to the door.

"Sir, I don’t know if we should be doing this, they know some of our words, I think we should try to communicate with them. I mean we have done initial tests on their clothes and they are made up of familiar elements but they seems to have an interwoven energy. It’s fascinating!" Phil stood up.

"That research will continue, you need to focus on getting a genetic offspring that can be controlled, and where possible abilities transferred to.."

"To what? A weapon? A person?" Phil was not impressed. "I’m all for learning new techs and advancing our people, but caution is the best way. Let me try my way to get the information without subterfuge."

Fury nodded. "The council have approved the captive breeding program and they will be moved to the house in a couple of days once it is ready. Your line of research will be less of a priority."

He left and closed the door. Phil sighed and looked at the monitor.

_________-

Thor moved up on the bed and pulled Loki close to his chest. Loki just lay in shock. "Pregnant. I wish mother was here to help." Loki softly said.

"So we did have sex then." Thor stroked his hair.

"I’m sure we haven’t. I just don’t understand. I guess that is why I can’t fully separate from my female aspects of being Jotun." Loki nuzzled Thor’s chest and watched his hand, which was resting on Thor’s pec, slowly rise up and down with his deep breaths.

"Loki, have you any idea how your body will react?" Thor ran his hand down to Loki’s shoulder and stroked him reassuringly.

"No, it was a shock just going to the bathroom with different bits, I have no idea if I can even give birth. The only time I have I was a mare. Now I feel that I can’t shape shift to accommodate my body. I’m really worried Thor, what if we can’t get home?" Loki rubbed his belly.

"I’m sure you will get your Sedir back and you can tell Heimdall or mother where we are." Thor placed his hand on Loki’s stomach. "You know…." Thor manovered himself on top of Loki who immediately began to try push him off. "Since you are pregnant, you won’t object to me having sex with you." Thor went to kiss him but Loki pulled his head away.

"No! Are you insane?" Loki was surprised by this relentless advance.

"Well I don’t remember fucking you to get you pregnant, you have got to give me a chance to experience it!" Thor pushed down his pants and began to grind against Loki.

"No! Get off me!" Loki scrambled free and landed on the floor. "Look, I don’t know how I got pregnant, I have no idea if it happened ages ago and Jotun’s have a really long gestation period, but I’m not going to satisfy your urges just cause you want to fuck something!" Loki got to his feet and walked over to the corner as far from Thor as he could.

"Where is this coming from?" Thor went to move closer but realised Loki was on edge. "I thought you were keen. I thought it was just like that time when you turned 20." Thor smiled at the memory of that day and Loki shook his head. "I was confused that day too, but no matter what happened I never looked at you any different."

"Well I did." Loki wiped a tear. "I had never done anything like that before. I’m not denying it didn’t feel good. But when your friends started to call me Argr, it made me not want to trust you. Like you said something to them. That you told them what we did." Loki folded his arms and looked away. He never wanted to believe that Thor would tell them of that intimate moment. He exhaled and tried to dismiss the idea as he knew Thor often boasted of his conquests. But Loki never wanted to believe that Thor would see him the same as some common whore.

"Fandral called you Ergi, not Argr."

"He called me both. But there is nothing Ergi about sorcery, mother is a powerful sorcerer and shield maiden." Loki tried to convince himself.

"Yes but you are not a shield maiden. Seriously Loki, you would be beaten every time if you fought without your magic. Just face it, you are Ergi." Thor didn’t mean to taunt Loki but he could see it was distressing him.

"But Fandral wouldn’t have called me that for any reason… unless.." Loki turned sharply towards Thor and stepped closer. "You told him something, that said I was Argr…" Loki felt a rage growing as Thor avoided his gaze.

"It’s not really a sin.."

"No, but they are not accepted.. What did you do Thor?…" Loki stepped closer and bared his lower teeth.

"I was talking to him and he asked why you hadn’t covered a female yet. Even Sif knew you had not yet had intercourse, so I told him you were not ready." Thor offered a lame excuse. "So he asked if you were sordinn because you would receive rather than give."

"You started it! You’re the one that shamed me! No one in the kingdom wanted to come near me. I wanted to have sex. I even asked mother to get me some suitors but she told me that it wouldn’t be right for a prince to be submissive to anyone." Loki burst into tears. "I couldn’t even fathom why she thought I wanted to. Now I know it was your lies that made her think that!"

"Loki, I didn’t tell anyone that you were a sordinn, Fandral must have just assumed that you were afraid of women and with your feminine features and preference to practicing Sedir, just lead him to that." Thor held up his palms. "I didn’t know that’s why you distanced yourself from me."

"What did you expect!? I just had my first sexual experience and you turned it from a good thing to shame!" Loki wanted to leave but the door wouldn’t open. He shook the handle and then pressed his forehead to the door.

Thor could hear his sobs. "I never heard anyone in the 9 say anything about you."

"Why would you? No one would tell the next-in-line that his brother is inferior and best on his knees." Loki looked down at his hands and his skin slowly turned blue. "I guess now I know why Odin never cared. He knew I wasn’t his son, so the rumours of me being submissive were not important." Loki placed his hands on the door and tried to make it cold as he could.

"All these years, you have bared a grudge. We used to be so close." Thor got up and walked slowly towards him. "Is this why you would run away and fight with me all the time? You hated being with us when we spared you spent all your time with mother or in the library."

"She didn’t judge me. Even when I later gave birth to Sleipnir, she said I did a brave thing and she kept telling me all the positive things about it, like how good my magic was to deceive a powerful stallion." Loki missed her and his heart ached for her to comfort him again.

"I’m sorry, I can’t say anything else." Thor slipped his arms around him and Loki reluctantly let him embrace him. "Did you ever find someone who wanted to be with you?" Thor felt guilty that he started the rumour. Partially he did it to keep Loki his. He didn’t think that it would drive him away.

"Not on Asgard. I ran away after Odin finally told me I was Jotun. I figured I would go to meet my real father. He wasn’t interested as I was ‘too small’ to be of any use. At least they hadn’t heard your malicious lies. I travelled around Jotunheim but they were all suspicious of me as they just saw some Aesir not one of their own. They never told me anything of use not made my stay safe. Until I met Angrboda. She was like me, small for a Jotun."

Thor was surprised. "You never told me about her."

"Why would I? It was none of your business. I left Jotunheim and she traveled with me to other realms. I don’t know what it was but all our children were ostracized and I left and they all went their separate ways to different realms." Loki looked up at Thor. "I guess I’m fated to not have a normal life, or children."

"I heard rumours about them. Do you ever see them?"

"No. I don’t even know if any are still alive, except Hel.. Not that she was ever really alive." Loki held his stomach. "Thor, do you think this baby will be normal?"

Thor wanted to reassure his fears but it was more out of a selfish desire for ‘his’ child to be normal, with little regard for Loki at this point. "It will be fine. Not to boast but I think my seed will make superior offspring."

"Shut up you stupid oaf." Loki smiled and placed his head on his chest as he slipped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Thor moaned softy into Loki’s hair then kissed his temple. They both paused as they heard the door unlock. Thor stepped back and kept Loki close.

The door opened slowly and Phil stood there with his hand up. "Good morning." He pushed in a trolley with food and smiled. Thor wanted to eat but he waited till Loki responded. Loki poked at the food and decided not to eat. He moved out of Thor’s embrace and back over to the bed. Thor stood shocked. He looked down at the food like he was going to shovel it all in in a few seconds. He glanced over at Loki.

Thor moved to him and whispered. "Is it poison?"

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"You should eat. You are pregnant. You need to keep your strength up." Thor put his arm over him and got him to stand up. "Come, eat."

Phil pulled out his tablet and took some notes. "Thor, Loki, when you are done, there is someone I want you to talk to."

Loki picked a grape and ate it to appease Thor, who began to take a handful of food and eat hungrily. "Talk?"

"Yes, we want to get to know you better." Phil stepped closer. He felt they wouldn’t hurt him. "Learn what you need, to help you settle in."

Loki understood him but it sounded like they wanted them to stay. He figured if he could get a better level care or comfort. "Like a better room or clothes?" Loki was determined to get out of these cheap coverings.

"Perhaps." Phil didn’t let anything up. "we are getting a better room ready for you. It will have a private bathroom and dining room, so you feel more comfortable."

Loki was cautious about the strings with this favour. "what do you want?" Loki said calmly.

"to get to know you. We will take it slow, start small and you will see we can work together." Phil then left, closing the door behind him.

 


End file.
